Demon Inside Me
by MariaDaikoku
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi mate nya kelak, namun siapa sangka jika mate nya adalah laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki dengan wajah cantik. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk memikat seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Inside Me

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T-M

Genre : Romance/ Yaoi/ badboy/Gay/supranatural/klan/ _demon clan /soulmate_

Summary :

Setelah sekian lama, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi _mate_ nya kelak, namun siapa sangka jika _mate_ nya adalah laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki dengan wajah cantik. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk memikat seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

….

Prolog

"Hah..hah..hah...apa kalian menemukan Sasuke-sama?"

"Maaf Kurenai-sama, kami masih belum bisa menemukan Sasuke-sama. Kami sudah mengelilingi seluruh istana tapi kami belum menemukan Sasuke-sama." Jawab salah satu penjaga istana.

"Astaga, apa yang harus aku laporkan pada Yang Mulia" desah Frustasi Kurenai

Kurenai sudah bekerja selama 5000 tahun sebagai kepala pelayan di istana Uchiha dan ia sudah banyak menghadapi masalah yang pastinya mampu ia selesaikan tanpa mengecewakan Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu. Akan tetapi, semenjak Pangeran bungsu yaitu Uchiha Sasuke menemukan _mate_ atau pasangan abadinya, ia selalu menghilang dari istana dan itu membuat semua penghuni istana panik. Pasalnya pangeran Sasuke merupakan 'species' iblis langka yang hanya lahir 10.000 tahun sekali, jadinya pangeran Sasuke selalu diawasi kemanapun ia pergi. Akan tetapi, sekarang mereka kehilangan keberadaan pangeran mereka.

"Yukito, cepat kerahkan seluruh pengawal untuk mencari Sasuke-sama keluar istana, dan jangan kembali sampai kalian menemukan Sasuke-sama!"

"Baik, Kurenai-sama"

"Arrrgghhh….Ini Membuatku pusing! Aku harus melaporkannya pada Itachi-sama"

Sementara itu, pangeran yang mereka cari-cari terlihat sedang mengawasi seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sepinggang dengan iris Sapphire yang menawan sedang menikmati teh di balkon apartemennya sambil membaca buku.

"Shit! Aromanya memabukkan" geram Sasuke mencoba menahan hasrat untuk menandai pemuda tersebut yang memang merupakan _mate_ yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut di sekolah dan mengetahui jika pemuda itu merupakan _mate_ yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tapi ketika Sasuke mencoba mendekatinya, pemuda tersebut malah menolaknya bahkan terang-terangan melemparkan makian dihadapan Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke terhina sekaligus membuat kesehatannya menurun. Karena takdir yang mengikat begitu erat, Demon yang ditolak oleh matenya perlahan-lahan kesehatan mereka menurun dan mati.

"Uhuk…..Uhuk…Shit! "umpat Sasuke ketika darah segar menghiasi tangannya, sejak kejadian penolakan itu, Sasuke kerap mengalami batuk berdarah dan sering mengalami sakit kepala yang terkadang membuatnya pingsan. Bahkan kekuatannya pun semakin melemah, untuk melakukan teleportasi saja ia nyaris pingsan padahal ia biasanya mampu melakukan 10 kali teleportasi dalam sehari, apalagi dengan adanya darah demon special yang mengalir di tubuhnya membuatnya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, akan tetapi semenjak penolakan itu ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri terlalu lama.

"Shit! Sakit kepala ini membuatku gila!"umpat sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah 3 jam mengamati pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke istana apalagi sakit kepala mulai menyerangnya.

BRAKKK!

"Otouto! Darimana saja kau? Ibu dan Ayah sangat khawatir"

"Uru..sai…"

BRUKK..

Seketika tubuh Sasuke ambruk, tapi untungnya sebelum menyetuh lantai, Itachi dengan sigap menangkap tubuh adik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kurenai! "

"Hai, Itachi-sama?"

"Cepat temui Raja dan Ratu, katakan pada mereka kondisi Sasuke semakin memburuk!"

"Hai Kashikomarimashita"

"Tenang Otouto, aku akan menyeret pemuda itu kehadapanmu dan kupastikan dia menjadi milikmu"

TBC

Hehehe… maaf jika kurang memuasakan, ini masih prolog jadi tunggu chapter pertama update ya

Byebye


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Inside Me

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T-M

Genre : Romance/ Yaoi/ badboy/Gay/supranatural/klan/ _demon clan /soulmate_

Summary :

Setelah sekian lama, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi _mate_ nya kelak, namun siapa sangka jika _mate_ nya adalah laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki dengan wajah cantik. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk memikat seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

…

Chapter 1

 **Surga & Dunia manusia**

"Huh? Ke dunia manusia?! Apa maksud ayah mengirimku ke dunia manusia?!" kata seorang pemuda pirang yang merasa tidak adil akan keputusan sosok dihadapannya yaitu pemimpin Archangel tertinggi, Namikaze Minato.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku Naruto…" balas sosok yang dipanggil ayah oleh pemuda tersebut yang tak lain bernama Naruto.

"Ta-tapi ini tidak adil ayah! Sebagai archangel dengan gelar tertinggi, aku tidak bisa menerima keputusan ayah!" bela Naruto tidak terima

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ayah tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka pantas mendapatkan pelajaran karena telah berbicara buruk tentangku, seorang archangel terhormat Namikaze Naruto. Beruntung hanya aku hajar mulut busuk mereka, kalau aku serius aku pasti mematahkan sayap mereka dan menjadikannya koleksiku"

"CUKUP NARUTO!"bentak sosok di depan Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik.

Sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Archangel, minato merasa bertanggung jawab akan kelakukan salah satu anak kesayangannya yang selalu berbuat onar, dan kali ini adalah masalah terburuk yang ia buat. Naruto telah menghajar para archangel yang merupakan anak petinggi disurga karena masalah sepele, dan sekarang anaknya malah berniat mengobarkan bendera perang dengan para archangel lainnya. Minato tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan sikap Naruto yang terlalu memiliki harga diri tinggi, egois, dan otoriter.

Padahal ia merasa telah mendidik Naruto dengan benar, bahkan istrinya Kushina sedari kecil mengajari Naruto sopan santun dan hal baik lainnya. Tapi sebagai seorang Archangel, sifat Naruto tersebut sangat jauh dari kata baik yang memang merupakan penggambaran dari seorang malaikat suci.

"Ayah tidak peduli dengan pembelaanmu itu Namikaze Naruto, ayah sudah memberikanmu begitu banyak kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sifat burukmu, tapi kau tidak pernah bisa berubah. Sekarang pergilah ke dunia manusia, bantulah manusia yang memang kesusahan lalu renungkan perbuatannmu" perintah Minato tegas

"APA?! Aku tidak mau membantu para manusia menjijikan itu, mereka adalah makhluk pendosa yang tidak ada bedanya dengan para iblis. Aku tidak sudi hidup di dunia mereka, Chuih!"

"NARUTO! SUDAH CUKUP, PENJAGA SERET NAMIKAZE NARUTO KELUAR GERBANG SURGA!" perintah Minato kepada para penjaga

"SIAP!"

Para penjaga pun menghadang Naruto dan menarik lengannya paksa untuk keluar dari Surga tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dan rontaannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU PENJAGA TOLOL! LEPASKAN!" teriak Naruto

"Maafkan kami Tuan, ini adalah perintah dari pemimpin Archangel tertinggi" kata salah satu penjaga

"IBU! IBU! IBU DIAM SAJA AKU DIBUANG OLEH AYAH! APA AKU SUDAH BUKAN ANAK IBU LAGI?!" teriak Naruto menatap ibunya yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap anaknya yang diseret.

"….."

"BEDEBAH KALIAN! AKU TETAP TIDAK TERIMA INI!" teriak Naruto dengan suara nyaring

"Buka Gerbang Surga!" perintah Minato

GREEEEEETTTTT (bunyi pintu terbuka)

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPA-"

Naruto berhenti meronta ketika tubuhnya terlempar menuju gerbang yang menghubungkan surga dengan dunia manusia, dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia menginjak tanah surga. Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, ia menatap sosok Minato yang masih berdiri angkuh menatapnya yang jatuh menuju dunia manusia.

Naruto POV

'Bedebah! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu ayah, kau lebih membela para archangel bermulut busuk itu dibandingkan diriku yang merupakan anak kandungmu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Namikaze Minato'

'aku akan membalas para archangel bermulut busuk itu'

END Naruto POV

"Haaaahh… sungguh hari yang buruk, setelah diusir dari surga, sekarang aku harus hidup di dunia para pendosa busuk" gerutu Naruto yang telah tiba di dunia manusia beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia masih mengenakan baju khas Petinggi Archangel dengan sayap putih lebarnya yang membentang indah.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan disini, malas sekali kalau harus membantu para makhluk pendosa ini…."

Setelah lama berpikir, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling mengobservasi dunia yang akan ia tempati sementara waktu. Meskipun ia terkenal sebagai Archangel pembuat masalah, tapi Naruto juga terkenal akan otak pintarnya yang sangat cepat mempelajari sesuatu hal yang baru. Sebulan setelah ia datang ke dunia manusia, Naruto sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi akan lingkungannya. (Author: macem bunglon aja khukhu). Ia dengan cepat mempelajari kebiasaan, budaya, makanan dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan manusia. Naruto sangat berterimakasih dengan otak yang ia miliki.

Selain itu, sekarang ia bekerja sebagai seorang super model di salah satu agency terkemuka di Tokyo bernama _Konoha Entertainment_ , dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik milikknya dalam waktu sebulan ia sudah sangat terkenal di dalam dunia hiburan. Bahkan tidak sedikit para artis-artis dan model-model lainnya iri akan sosoknya. Akan tetapi, Naruto hanya menanggapinya angin lalu dan tetap cuek. Karena memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan sifatnya yang angkuh, dan egois orang-orang agency tempat Naruto bekerja menjulukinya ' _datenshi_ atau _fallen angel'_

"Naruto-sama, hari ini pukul 10 pagi anda memiliki jadwal untuk melakukan pemotretan di Shinjuku, selanjutnya pada pukul 2 siang anda memiliki jadwal untuk pemotretan di studio miliki Haruyama-sama" ujar Shizune selaku Manager Naruto.

"Hn"

"Ah, saya hampir lupa, kemarin malam nona Tsunade meminta saya untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini kepada anda Naruto-sama" kata Shizune sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokemen bermap berwarna merah kepada Naruto yang sedang menikmati the pagi harinya.

Naruto pun dengan elegan meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan mengambil map tersebut, ia pun membuka isinya dan membaca dengan cepat isi dokumen itu.

"Cih, nenek peyot itu benar-benar ingin aku untuk bersekolah seperti para manusia pendosa, brengsek!" teriak Naruto sembari melemparkan dokumen itu kearah Shizune.

"Katakan pada nenek tua Bangka itu, aku tidak mau!" ujar Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Shizune di ruang tamu.

Terkadang Shizune merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto, Naruto selalu berucap bahwa manusia adalah makhluk menjijikan yang penuh dosa, seolah-seolah ia bukan manusia. Memang agency tempat ia bekerja selalu menjuluki Naruto Malaikat, tapi bukan berarti Naruto harus bersikap merendahkan manusia.

"Haaaahh…Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Nona Tsunade" ujar Shizune lelah

 _Konoha Entertainment…_

"Cih, aku tidak peduli apapun katamu nenek tua, aku tetap tidak mau sekolah!" kata Naruto angkuh

"Bocah! Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, sebagai bos sekaligus walimu aku bertanggung jawab akan pendidikanmu. Kau tahu, aku sempat mendapatkan protes karena memperkerjakan model muda sepertimu yang sama sekali tidak mengenyam pendidikan. Kau mau dikatakan model idiot oleh penggemar dan rekan-rekanmu?" kata Tsunade memancing

"Huh?! Idiot? Jangan berbicara omong kosong tua Bangka! otakku jauh lebih jenius dari orang-orang bodoh yang mengaku dirinya lebih pintar dariku! Jadi jaga mulut kotormu nenek tua! Cih" ujar Naruto kasar tidak peduli dengan sosok wanita di depannya merupakan bos tempat ia bekerja.

"Kalau begitu buktikan…"

"Huh?"

"Orang-orang yang kau katakan bodoh memiliki sertifikat ijazah sebagai bukti mereka adalah terpelajar, sedangkan kau? Kau hanya punya mulut besar, Na-ru-to"

JLEEB….

SKAK MAT…..

"…"

Mendengar itu Naruto tidak bisa membalas perkataan wanita di depannya, ia lupa jika manusia memiliki kategori seperti itu untuk menentukan derajat seseorang.

"Shit!" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Aku sudah mengurus segala kebutuhanmu untuk sekolah, kau hanya tinggal datang dan ikuti setiap pelajaran dengan tenang dan buktikan padaku bahwa otakmu sangat jenius dengan membawa sertifikat ijazah sebagai siswa lulusan terbaik"

"…."

"Aku mendaftarkanmu di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Tokyo, Tokyo International High School dan mulai besok kau bisa mulai bersekolah disana"

"…."

"Untuk seragam sekolah dan buku-buku pelajaran, aku sudah mengirimnya ke apartemenmu. Aku sudah menyuruh Shizune untuk membereskannya, untuk masalah pekerjaan kau akan tetap melakukan pemotretan akan tetapi aku yang mengatur jadwalnya. Jadi kau bisa fokus dengan sekolahmu"

"….."

"Jika kau sudah paham, kau bisa kembali ke apartemenmu"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

BRAAAAKKKKKKK!

Naruto menutup pintu ruangan Tsunade dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga. Kemudian tak lama, muncul sosok kotetsu dari balik pintu dengan wajah bingung menatap Tsunade.

"Nona Tsunade, apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto sehingga ia semarah itu?"tanya Kotetsu heran

"Haaahh…aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah, aku merasa bertanggung jawab akan pendidikannya. Aku tahu ia sangat pintar tapi aku hanya ingin ia mendapatkan teman seumurannya"ujar Tsunade sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing menghadapi tingkah Naruto yang sudah ia anggap adiknya.

"Suatu saat nanti aku yakin Naruto akan mengerti perbuatan anda Nona Tsunade" kata Kotetsu menyemangati

BRAAAKKK!

"Sialan! Aku benci dengan manusia dan sekarang aku harus bersekolah bersama mereka! brengsek! Kalau bukan karena nenek tua itu masih berguna untukku, sudah aku cabut kepala pirangnya dari tubuhnya" gerutu naruto kesal.

Well, sepertinya Minato bertindak salah mengirim Naruto ke dunia Manusia, bukannya makin membaik, perilaku Naruto malah semakin memburuk.

TBC

Chapter 1 sudah selesai! Bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukai dark Naruto?

Malaikat jahat khukhukhu..

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini, walau masih jelek tapi saya mohon sarannya.

Ditunggu ya next Chapter khukhukhu

Salam Nyaaa~ .


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Inside Me

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T-M

Genre : Romance/ Yaoi/ badboy/Gay/supranatural/klan/ _demon clan /soulmate_

Summary :

Setelah sekian lama, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi _mate_ nya kelak, namun siapa sangka jika _mate_ nya adalah laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki dengan wajah cantik. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk memikat seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

Chapter 2

 **Sekolah & Iblis…**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto untuk menjalani kegiatan mengenyam pendidikan di Tokyo Internatonal School. Tsunade sudah memerintahkan Shizune untuk mempersiapkan Naruto di hari pertamanya agar tidak terlambat dan disinilah dia, didepan gerbang Tokyo International High School. Naruto memasuki area sekolah dengan gaya arogan dan angkuh yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid disana. Rambut pirang, mata biru sapphire, wajah yang cenderung cantik, serta bibir merah penuh tentu mengundang tatapan para siswa-siswi disana. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan sosok Naruto saat ini di mata para siswa-siswi itu…

' **Malaikat...'**

Ada yang menatap Naruto penuh kagum, ada juga yang menatap dengan tatapan iri menusuk. Tapi, Naruto tidak peduli dan tetap melangkah elegan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

 **Kelas 1-1….**

Terlihat sosok pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang menyerupai pantat ayam sedang memandang bosan keluar jendela. Pemuda tersebut bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran iblis. Iblis? Ya, Iblis. Sasuke adalah pangeran iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia, ia datang ke dunia manusia untuk mencari belahan jiwanya/soulmate yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tapi sekian lama menunggu, ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Padahal umur Sasuke sudah mencapai 500 tahun, biasanya para iblis lain akan menemukan belahan jiwanya ketika mereka memasuki usia 100 tahun akan tetapi lain halnya dengan kasus Sasuke, ia sudah melewati umur 100 tahun tapi belum bertemu dengan matenya. Bagi iblis mate sangatlah penting dan berarti, apalagi Sasuke termasuk iblis special jadi keberadaan mate sangat berarti untuk mempertahankan jenisnya sekaligus dirinya. Karena Iblis tanpa mate sama dengan mati.

Pagi tadi, orangtuanya kembali menanyainya tentang mate-nya. Pasalnya jika Sasuke tidak menemukan pasangannya sampai bulan merah tiba, maka Sasuke harus mau dijodohkan dengan salah satu anak dari petinggi iblis di Neraka, dan Sasuke sangat benci dengan itu. Tentu saja ia menolak perjodohan itu, ia tidak mau menikah dengan iblis yang tidak ia sukai. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Sasuke tidak menyadari jika seorang guru telah memasuki kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Jadi bersikap baiklah padanya, yang diluar silakan masuk!"

Seketika hidung Sasuke mencium aroma yang begitu harum dan menggoda, bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika libidonya naik dengan kata lain ia terangsang hanya dengan mencium bau harum ini, dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya menuju asal aroma harum yang ia cium, dan mata onyx miliknya langsung terpaku pada sosok pemuda pirang bermata biru sapphire di depan kelasnya. Sasuke tahu jika pemuda itu adalah mate yang ditakdirkan untuknya, terbukti dengan aroma harum yang begitu menggoda menguar dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah silakan perkenalkan dirimu nak"

"Namikaze Naruto"

Krik…krik...krik…

"Ng…tidakkah ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakana Namikaze san?"

"Tidak…"

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu silakan duduk dikursi yang kosong"kata guru itu

'dasar anak muda jangan sekarang..'batin guru itu miris

"baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu, silakan buka bab 3 halaman 123! Hari ini kita akan mempelajari mengenai atom…"

Bla….bla…..bla…..

Sejak mata onyx itu menatap sosok Naruto, ia tidak bisa lepas dari mata biru indah milik Naruto. Kemudian sebuah seringai di bibir tipis itu menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke, di dalam otaknya Sasuke begitu menginginkan sosok Naruto, ia ingin menjilat leher tan itu dan membubuhkan tanda abadi sebagai simbol _mating bond_ dan mengklaim Naruto sebagai pasangan abadinya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

KRIIINGG..KRIIIING…KRIING (anggap aja bel sekolah)

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian, kalian kerjakan latihan sekolah kemudian kumpulkan minggu depan, kalian boleh istirahat"

Para siswa pun berhamburan menuju kantin termasuk Naruto, karena tidak ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan introgasi dari teman-teman kelasnya, Naruto memilih menjauhkan diri. Sasuke yang dari awal ingin menemui sosok Naruto malah tidak menemukannya di tempat duduknya.

"Shit! Kemana dia?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke keluar kelas sambil mengikuti bau harum tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke?"ujar Neji yang heran meihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan tergesa-gesa mengejar sesuatu, ia awalnya ingin menemui Sasuke untuk membicarakan mengenai malam bulan merah, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Sasuke berlari panik. Neji juga merupakan pangeran iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia, dan ia sudah menemukan _mate_ nya yang juga iblis ketika berumur 100 tahun.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Sasuke sudah mencari sosok Naruto keliling sekolah tapi tak kunjung menemukannya, hingga ia sampai di atap sekolah. Aroma Naruto begitu pekat disini, tapi sosoknya tidak terlihat.

"Mau apa kau mengikuti?" tiba-tiba sosok Naruto sudah muncul dibelakangnya.

Sasuke pun membalikkan badan dan menatap sosok Naruto dari atas ke bawah, dan ia benar-benar terpesona dengan Naruto. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan berhenti di hadapan Naruto sehingga menyisakan jarak beberapa senti. Onyx milik Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari mata biru Sapphire milik Naruto.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu _mate…_ " ujar Sasuke sambil mencoba menyentuh pipi tan yang dihiasi tiga garis mirip kucing milik Naruto.

PLAK!

Akan tetapi sebelum tangan putih itu menyetuh pipi tan itu, tangan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menjauhkan tangan itu dari hadapannya.

" _Mate?_ Cuih! Aku tidak sudi menjadi _mate_ iblis sepertimu makhluk menjijikan!" ujar Naruto menyeringai kejam

"Kau tahu aku iblis?" tanya Sasuke heran, pasalnya tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa tahu sosok aslinya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Tentu saja, sudah sepantasnya malaikat sepertiku mengetahui keberadaan musuhnya, makhluk menjijikan sepertimu memang pantas untuk dilenyapkan!"

'Malaikat? Jadi _mate_ ku dari ras malaikat?' batin Sasuke heran, pasalnya tidak pernah ada iblis yang memiliki _mate_ dari ras light world, musuh mereka para iblis.

"Hn, kau begitu seksi _mate.._ "

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan asal usul _mate_ -nya, yang pasti sosok Naruto adalah belahan jiwanya yang ingin segera ia klaim dan sesegera mungkin untuk _mating_ dengan Naruto dan memenuhi lubang Naruto dengan sperma miliknya.

"Shit!" memikirkan itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke Horny

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikan itu iblis!" bentak Naruto kesal

"Hn, aku akan segera menandaimu _mate_ " ujar Sasuke

"Menandaiku? Cuih! Aku tidak sudi menjadi pasangamu iblis kotor!" bentak Naruto

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak, mendengar kalimat penolakan yang di lontarkan Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke kaku, ia merasa sakit dibagian dada begitu melihat tatapan kebencian Naruto yang terarah padanya.

Tanpa peringatan, Naruto menyerang Sasuke dengan tombak suci yang memang menjadi senjata para Archangel.

ZRAAASHHH!

"ukh!.."

Ujung tombak mengenai lengan Sasuke, jika lambat menghindar mingkin tombak itu sudah menancap di dadanya.

"Shit! Meleset" gerutu Naruto

Sasuke menatap sosok Naruto penuh kecewa, pasangan yang ia nanti-nantikan malah menolak dirinya, bahkan tidak segan-segan mencoba membunuh dirinya. Naruto pun mencoba menyerang Sasuke bertubi-tubi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghindari serangan Naruto tanpa mencoba menyerang balik. Ia tidak mungkin _mate_ nya sendiri.

"Bedebah! Rasakan ini Iblis menjijikan!" dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto menyerang Sasuke dengan tombak sucinya, akan tetapi sebelum tombak itu mengenai jantung Sasuke, seseorang telah menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Pangeran! Anda baik-baik saja?" Ujar Kurenai panik, melihat Sasuke hanya memandang kosong kearah Naruto.

" _Ma-Mate..."_ ujar Sasuke pelan yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Kurenai.

' _Mate?_ ' batin Kurenai heran, ia pun menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang menyerang Sasuke, dan seketika mata Kurenai terbelalak melihat sosok pemuda yang pangerannya sebut sebagai _mate_.

'Tombak emas…malaikat? Jadi _mate_ pangeran adalah malaikat?'

Seringai langsung terpampang di bibir merahnya ketika melihat sosok penolong Sasuke.

"Wah..wah…tidak disangka ternyata dia pangeran iblis, berarti ini adalah hari keberuntunganku untuk bisa memenggal kepala pangeran iblis. Ayah pasti bangga padaku" ujar Naruto senang, kemudian Naruto pun mengarahkan tombak emasnya pada Kurenai dan Sasuke.

'Gawat! Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan malaikat sendirian, aku harus menyelamatkan Pangeran..'batin Kurenai.

Sebelum tombak itu mengenainya, Kurenai sudah membuka portal menuju neraka, sehingga tombak Naruto tidak mengenai mereka.

"Shit! Mereka malah kabur! " gerutu Naruto kesal, ia pun kembali menyimpan tombak emasnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

 **Di Neraka…**

Para pelayan sekaligus para penjaga panik akan kedatangan Kurenai yang membawa pangeran Sasuke yang terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri. Raja dan Ratu pun gelisah menunggu tabib memeriksa kondisi Sasuke.

"Kurenai! Jelaskan kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu?"tanya Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke. Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto pun menanti jawaban Kurenai.

"Saya memiliki kabar baik dan kabar buruk, kabar baiknya Sasuke-sama telah menemukan _mate_ -nya, kabar buruknya _mate_ Sasuke-sama adalah malaikat" kata Kurenai yang langsung membuat ketiga orang tersebut terdiam kaku.

"Malaikat?" tanya Itachi memastikan ia tidak salah mendengar perkataan Kurenai

"Hai, Itachi-sama. Saya mendengarnya langsung dari Sasuke-sama. Mereka bertarung, dugaan saya kondisi Sasuke-sama seperti ini karena malaikat itu menolak Sasuke-sama sebagai _mate._ Anda tahu sendiri bahwa iblis akan menderita jika _mate_ menolak keberadaan mereka."ujar Kurenai menjelaskan

"Astaga, selama ribuan tahun aku hidup aku tidak pernah melihat _mate_ seorang iblis dari ras Light world. Tentu saja kaum mereka akan menolak kaum underworld, apalagi mereka tidak mengenal _mating bond_." Ujar Ratu Mikoto, ia sedih dengan takdir putra bungsu mereka.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke mati!" teriak Itachi frustasi

"Kita akan memikirkannya nanti, sebaiknya kita lihat kondisi Sasuke" ujar Raja Fugaku mencoba untuk berpikir tenang

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke sering mengamuk, bahkan terkadang menyakiti dirinya dan lebih parahnya kondisi kesehatan Sasuke mulai menurun. Selain itu, Sasuke kerap meninggalkan istana secara diam-diam demi menemui sosok belahan jiwanya. Meskipun ia belum bisa menandai sosok itu, tapi hanya dengan menghirup aromanya setidaknya bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..uhuk.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke memuntahkan darah setiap ia batuk. Ia benci menjadi lemah, tapi akibat penolakan Naruto ia menjadi seperti ini. Setelah kejadian penolakan itu, Sasuke tetap berusaha mendekati pasangannya itu tapi Naruto selalu menolak bahkan melontarkan kata-kata makian, dan yang lebih parah Naruto mencoba membunuh Sasuke dengan tombak emasnya.

Itachi POV

"Bagaimana kondisi adikku tabib?" tanyaku

"Maafkan saya yang mulia putra mahkota, tapi Pangeran Sasuke hampir diambang batasnya. Jika pangeran Sasuke tidak segera melakukan _mating_ dengan pasangannya, hanya kematian yang akan menunggu pangeran" ujar tabib tersebut

"Na-Naru…ukh! Arrrrgggghhhhh!..." teriak Sasuke menahan sakit.

"Jika dibiarkan seperti ini, pangeran Sasuke akan _berserk_ ia akan kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya. Pangeran Sasuke adalah iblis special, jika ia mengamuk bukan hanya kerajaan yang hancur, para iblis juga banyak yang mati jika pangeran Sasuke menyerang, saya takut para petinggi memutuskan untuk membunuh pangeran Sasuke"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hanya _mate_ pangeran Sasuke yang bisa menghentikannya yang mulia"

' _Mate_ Sasuke? Itu sama saja membunuhnya, _mate_ nya adalah malaikat yang memang bertolak belakang dengan iblis 'batin Itachi

Setelah tabib memeriksa kondisi Sasuke, aku pun menemui Raja dan Ratu untuk membicarakan kondisi Sasuke.

"Ayah, Ibu..kondisi Sasuke semakin parah, pasangan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya cara menyembuhkan Sasuke"

"Tapi…bagaimana cara menangkap malaikat itu, dan bagaimana cara agar malaikat itu mau ditandai oleh Sasuke? Mereka harus melakukan _mating bond_ , ingat itu." Kata Ibuku frustasi

Ketika kami kebingungan, tiba-tiba sosok pamanku datang secara tiba-tiba

END Itachi Pov

"Sepertinya kalian terlihat kebingungan" ujar pamanku Obito

"Paman…"

"Aku dengar Sasuke memiliki _mate_ seorang malaikat, apa itu benar?"tanya Obito

"Benar Obito, Malaikat itu menolak Sasuke sebagai pasangan, dan selanjutnya seperti yang kau dengar" jawab Fugaku

"Kalau begitu aku memiliki ide untuk menangkap malaikat itu" kata Obito dengan seringai yang memperlihatkan kedua taringnya

TBC

Chapter 3 akan segera di update jadi tunggu saja


	4. Chapter 4

Demon Inside Me

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T-M

Genre : Romance/ Yaoi/ badboy/Gay/supranatural/klan/ _demon clan /soulmate_

Summary :

Setelah sekian lama, Uchiha Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi _mate_ nya kelak, namun siapa sangka jika _mate_ nya adalah laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki dengan wajah cantik. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk memikat seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

Chapter 3

 **Penangkapan….**

 **Preview**

"Aku dengar Sasuke memiliki _mate_ seorang malaikat, apa itu benar?"tanya Obito

"Benar Obito, Malaikat itu menolak Sasuke sebagai pasangan, dan selanjutnya seperti yang kau dengar" jawab Fugaku

"Kalau begitu aku memiliki ide untuk menangkap malaikat itu" kata Obito dengan seringai yang memperlihatkan kedua taringnya

"Ide apa paman?"tanya Itachi mendesak

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, yang pasti kita membutuhkan akatsuki untuk menangkap malaikat itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan keponakan kesayanganku terbunuh karena malaikat."

Setelah itu Itachi beserta Obito pergi menuju markas Akatsuki yang berada di hutan terlarang di dekat kawah neraka. Akatsuki adalah pasukan rahasia milik kerajaan yang memang berada di bawah kuasa Obito. Mereka bertugas untuk berperang melawan makhluk light world ketika perang kuno melawan malaikat di surga. Meskipun perang itu dimenangkan malaikat atas bantuan tuhan, akan tetapi beberapa malaikat surga berhasil dibunuh oleh anggota akatsuki.

"Yo Pain!" sapa Obito kepada pemimpin pasukan sekaligus jendral perang kerajaan Uchiha, Pain.

"Obito-sama, Yang mulia putra mahkota ada apa gerangan anda kemari? Apa akan ada peran?" tanya Pain yang bingung dengan kedatangan Obito dan pangeran, pasalnya Obito hanya datang mengunjungi mereka jika ada perang.

"Tenanglah Pain, tidak ada perang. Hanya saja aku butuh bantuan kalian menangkap malaikat"

"Malaikat?" kali ini Konan yang terheran-heran, karena dari pada menangkap lebih baik membunuh mereka

"Hn, aku ingin kalian menangkap malaikat bernama Namikaze Naruto. Kalian hanya menangkapnya jangan melukainya. Jika kalian membuatnya lecet sedikitpun Sasuke yang akan membunuh kalian!" ujar Itachi tegas

"Sasuke-sama? Memangnya apa hubungan Sasuke-sama dengan malaikat ini? "kali ini Deidara yang bertanya bingung

"Malaikat itu adalah _mate_ keponakanku Sasuke. Jadi aku minta kalian melakukan tugas kalian tanpa adanya kesalahan"perintah Obito

"Baik, Yang mulia"

Para Anggota Akatsuki pun berangkat ditemani oleh Obito dan Itachi menuju tempat malaikat bernama Namikaze Naruto.

'Bersabarlah Otouto, aku akan menyeret pemuda itu kehadapanmu' batin Itachi

 **Tokyo…**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan Pukul 10.30 akan tetapi, sosok pemuda berambut pirang masih menikmati teh dan snack malamnya di balkon apartemennya sambil asyik membaca buku. Tidak beberapa lama kesenangannya tersebut harus terusik karena ia kedatangan tamu tidak di undang ke apartemennya

"Wah..wah..untuk apa makhluk menjijikan seperti kalian mengunjungiku malam-malam. Apa kalian tidak punya sopan santun?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap orang-orang disebelah kanannya dengan lirikan tajam

"…."

"Para Iblis menjijikan sekarang bisu ya? Apa kalian saking takutnya sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Sungguh menggelikan"ujar Naruto dengan seringainya, lalu dengan cepat Naruto melancarkan serangan kepada para iblis, meskipun Naruto dikepung, ia terlihat tidak takut, Naruto dengan lincah melancarkan berbagai serangan kepada para iblis, hampir 20 menit mereka bertarung, tapi serangan Naruto tidak ada yang mengenai mereka.

Karena kesal, Naruto pun mengeluarkan Sayah putih besarnya yang menambah kecepatan serangnya kepada iblis-iblis itu.

"Sasori, sekarang!" teriak Obito membahana

Tanpa disadari Naruto, salah satu anggota akatsuki telah berada di belakangnya dan dengan gesit, Sasori menancapkan ekornya ke sayap Naruto, kemudian memasukkan cairan pelumpuh ke tubuh Naruto melalui sayap lebarnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk membuat tubuh Naruto melemas.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kalian masukkan ke tubuhku?!" bentak Naruto kesal sambil melirik tajam

"Diamlah malaikat! Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit" ujar Deidara

"Waahh,,,,ternyata perkataan Obito sama benar, sayap malaikat adalah bagian terlemah para malaikat" kata Zetsu.

"Jangan membuang waktu, cepat bawa Malaikat itu ke Neraka!" perintah Itachi

Mereka pun membawa tubuh Naruto melewati portal yang membawa mereka menuju neraka.

Mendengar keberhasilan Itachi dan Obito menangkap _mate_ Sasuke, Ratu Mikoto pun menyuruh para pelayan iblis untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk Sasuke dan _mate_ -nya untuk _mating_. Para pelayan sibuk mempersiapkan kamar dan sebagian lagi sibuk menyiapkan acara penyambutan _mate_ pangeran.

Selesainya penyiapan kamar bertepatan dengan kedatangan Obito, Itachi dan para anggota Akatsuki yang membawa _mate_ Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Dasar iblis menjijikan!" teriak Naruto memenuhi ruangan istana

"Bawa malaikat ke kamar yang sudah di persiapkan, aku akan membawa Sasuke" Ujar Itachi

Itachi pun segera menuju kamar Sasuke, saat membuka kamar ia terkejut karena sosok Sasuke mulai berubah, matanya berwarna merah, tanduk hitamnya sudah muncul menghiasi kepala ravennya dan tidak lupa ekornya bagaikan cambuk.

" _Mate….mate…mate,,,_ "ujar Sasuke ketika ia bisa mencium aroma pasangannya

Itachi pun melangkah mendekati sosok Sasuke, setelah itu Itachi membentuk segel untuk membuat Sasuke masuk kedalam genjutsu. Ia akan membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa _mate_ nya menerima dirinya dan menginginkan Sasuke untuk menandainya.

Setelah Itachi berhasil membuat Sasuke memasuki genjutsu buatannya, ia menuntun Sasuke menuju kamar tempat Naruto berada.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto yang mencoba menggerakkan badannya, tapi ia tidak berhasil. Kemudian, gerakkan berhenti ketika mendapati sosok Itachi dan Sasuke memasuki kamar.

"Kau! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto marah

"Hahaha… aku akan melepaskanmu setelah Sasuke selesai menandaimu" ujar Itachi Santai

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak sudi menjadi pasangan iblis menjijikan sepertinya!" teriak Naruto lagi

"Terserah apa katamu, Sasuke dia memanggilmu untuk segera di tandai" ujar Itachi kepada Sasuke

Sasuke pun dengan langkah lebar berjalan menuju Ranjang tempat Naruto berada. Teriakan Naruto tidak mempengaruhi Sasuke yang berada di bawah pengaruh genjutsu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang _tenshi-chan_ " ujar Itachi lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar

"BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto kesal

Sasuke pun sekarang sudah berada di atas ranjang, dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Dengan tangan gemetar menahan libido, Sasuke menyetuh wajah Naruto kemudian tanpa peringatan ia melumat bibir merah Naruto dengan ganas

"Ng…akh…humm…ngh…ah…ah.."

Sluuurp..

Sluuurp,,,

Bunyi kecipak basah memenuhi ruangan itu,

Karena tubuhnya tidak bergerak, Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Setelah 15 menit berciuman, akhirnya Sasuke menyudahi ciuman basah itu yang membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

"Hah..hah…hah…BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto kesal, tapi teriakannya tidak mempengaruhi Sasuke, bahkan sekarang Jari-jari Sasuke mengarah menuju lubang anusnya dengan gerakan lembut Sasuke memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke lubang itu untuk melebarkan jalan masuk kejantanannya nanti.

"Arrrghhh…ah..ah…sa-sakit…hentikan..hentikan" teriak Naruto menahan Sakit ketika salah satu jari Sasuke masuk ke anusnya

"Keparat! Aku akan mengutukkmu iblis!" teriak Naruto

 _ **Penglihatan Sasuke dalam pengaruh genjutsu…**_

"Ah…ah,,,ah,,, Sa-Sasuke…ah..kemarilah, ayo cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"Ujar Naruto dengan wajah seksinya.

'Ada apa dengan Naruto, bukannnya dia menolakku? Lalu kenapa ia menyuruhku mendekatinya?' batin Sasuke

"Sa-Sasuke…ce-cepatlah! Ak-aku sudah tidak tahan, akh…akh…lubangku sangat gatal, gatal sekali.." ujar Naruto lagi sambil memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubangnya yang menggoda.

Tidak tahan mendengar godaan Naruto, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati sosok erotis Naruto. Ia dengan perlahan mendekati ranjang dan melumat bibir merah itu dengan ganas yang tidak henti mengeluarkan desahan erotis..

"Ah..ah,,ah,,suke,,,ah,,ah more hummff..ng,,,ah" desah Naruto yang semakin membuat libido Sasuke naik.

Menyudahi ciuman ganasnya, pandangnya jatuh pada lubang berwarna pink diantara daging kenyal milik naruto, dengan perlahan ia menyentuh kerutan berwarna merah muda itu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Ah…ah..Sa-Sasuke, jangan hanya disentuh ayo masukkan jarimu ke dalam lubangku! Lubangku sangat gatal" ujar Naruto dengan lelehan saliva masih menghiasi pipinya yang menambah keseksiannya

Sasuke menjilati ketiga jarinya, menjadikan air liurnya sebagai pelumas. Dirasa cukup, Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang sudah basah masuk ke lubang kenikmatan itu.

"Ng..ah..ah..ng.."

Perlahan Sasuke memaju-mundurkan jarinya untuk melonggarkan cincin anus pasangannya agar nanti ia bisa masuk dengan mudah, Sasuke pun satu-persatu menambahkan jumlah jarinya hingga dalam lubang kenikmatan itu sudah memuat 4 jari miliknya. Merasa Lubang anus itu sudah agak melebar, Sasuke pun mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju cincin anus itu. Karena masih sempit ia sedikit sulit memasukkan kejantanannya yang memang memiliki ukuran yang besar.

"Arghhh…ah..ahn..ng..ah..ayo masukkan saja Sasuke! Aku sudah tidak tahan" ujar Naruto dengan mata Sayunya

Tidak tahan dengan ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke pun dengan sekali sentak memasukkan seluruh miliknya kedalam lubang anus Naruto

JLEB!

"ARRGGHHHH….."

Melihatnya pasanganya yang menahan sakit, Sasuke pun memberikan ciuman sambil memilik putting pasangannya itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Naruto Rasakan.

Setelah merasa Naruto lebih rileks, ia pun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya mencari titik nikmat pasangannya

Thruust….

Thruust….

Thruust…

"Ah….ah…ah…ng..ah..disana! _more, more, faster_!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke semakin semangat menggoyangkan pinggulanya menyodok lebih dalam anus Naruto, menumbuk sweet spot pasangannya itu..

 _ **Dunia Nyata…**_

"Ah…ah,,ah,,ng,,,akh!" Desah Naruto untuk kesekian kaliannya

Thruust….

Thruust….

Thruust…

"Ah..ng..ah..more…more…ak-aku..datang..ahhh"

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali ia datang, setiap kali penis Sasuke menghentak-hentak ke dalam anusnya, tapi iblis bernama Sasuke belum juga memunculkan tanda untuk klimaks, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan penis dalam lubangnya semakin membesar dan memenuhi lubangnya.

"Ah..ah..ah..Sa-Sasuke…ng…su-sudah! Ak-aku lelah..ah"

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memelankan hentakan pinggulnya, ia malah semakin dalam menghentakan penisnya di lubang anus Naruto. Merasa masih belum puas, Sasuke mengubah posisi Naruto menjadi tengkurap, dengan gaya doggy style penis Sasuke semakin masuk kedalam anus Naruto, menyentuh prostatnya yang membawa kenikmatan pada Naruto.

"Ng…ah..ahn…terlalu besar, aaaaahh…."Naruto pun klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya, yang membuat otot dinding anusnya semakin mengetat menjepit penis Sasuke.

Merasakan akan klimaks, Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut pirang sepinggang Naruto yang menutupi tengkuk mulus Naruto tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokannya.

Dengan sensual Sasuke menjilati tengkuk Naruto, menciumnya serta mengelusnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Merasa klimaks semakin mendekat, Sasuke mengeluarkan taringnya bersiap untuk menandai Naruto.

"Ah..ah..sebentar lagi, ah…"

"Ng..ah,,ah,,su-suke,,ah.."

"Aku da-datang….arrgggggghh" teriak Naruto klimaks

GRAUUKKKK…..

"ARRRGGGGGHHH!"

Naruto merasakan lehernya begitu sakit dan terasa panas. Ia bisa merasakan tulang lehernya terasa ngilu. Sedangkan Sasuke ia sudah mencapai klimaks bersamaan dengan ia menggigit leher Naruto, setelah dirasa semua cairannya memenuhi lubang Naruto. Sasuke menjilati bekas gigitannya di leher Naruto membersihkan bekas darah dari gigitannya. Dengan begini, Naruto telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ia pun mencabut penisnya dari lubang Naruto, dan mendapati Naruto telah tidur terlelap. Melihat pasangannya tertidur lelap, Sasuke pun menyelimuti Naruto dan merengkuh pinggangnya erat.

"Sepertinya proses _mating_ telah selesai" ujar Mikoto yang sudah tidak mencium bau pheromone Sasuke .

"Hn…"Ujar Fugaku lelah, ia merasa bersyukur Sasuke bisa bersatu dengan _Mate_ nya, tapi rasa khawatir masih memenuhi pikirannya, pasalnya malaikat itu masihlah tidak menerima sosok Sasuke.

Naruto POV

"Ng…."

Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang tertidur nyenyak disampingku, ia memelukku begitu erat. Bahkan untuk menggeser tubuhnya saja aku tidak bisa, iblis ini benar-benar membuatku menjadi kotor, bahkan ia menjatuhkan klaim padaku dengan memberikan tanda kutukan ini dileherku. Aku pun mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur, dengan susah payah menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dipinggangnya.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Naruto berjalan menuju cermin dekat ranjangnya. Ia bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya dihiasi _kiss mark_ dan _bite mark_ hasil perbuatan Sasuke, tidak hanya itu Sasuke benar-benar mengubah tubuhnya menjadi setengah iblis, terbukti dengan ia sekarang memiliki taring dan warna matanya yang berwarna merah. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Naruto tidak menyadari sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya.

GREP…

CUP..

"ah…"

"Selamat pagi, _Mate …._ " Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, sambil menjilati tanda kepemilikannya di leher Naruto.

"Ng,,ah,,"

"Kau benar-benar seksi, Naruto.."

Sluurp…

"Hentikan Sasuke! "

"Bukannya kau menyukainya?" seringai Sasuke

"Kau benar-benar mengikatku dan mengotoriku Iblis! Bahkan kau mengubahku sepertimu"

"Hahaha,,,jika aku tidak melakukan itu, kau akan menolakku Naru..sekarang kau tidak bisa kembali ke surga" ujar Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuh Naruto untuk menghadapnya.

ZRAAAASHHHH….

Sayap putih Naruto sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat,

"Kau begitu indah, Naruto" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto

"Aku membencimu Iblis"

"Kau juga sekarang Iblis Naru dan aku mencintaimu"

"Kau Milikku Naruto,,,"

END

Oke tamat!

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan.

Terimakasih telah berkunjung .


End file.
